


Too long

by Corny_Cornflakes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Cornflakes/pseuds/Corny_Cornflakes
Summary: Alice Cooper want to meet FP Jones after everything that just had happened. 2×17 theory





	Too long

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't write this fanfiction without @askthedarkswan from tumblr! Thanks for the great RP and for giving me that idea!

A knock on the door. Who thought that a simple knock would change Alice Cooper's life. Yet she didn't even know what she was doing here. It was stupid and something she would for sure regret later. She looked down at the floor and decided to turn around and return to her car, when she heard the door opening  
"Alice?"

"FP, hi."

"W-what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Is it about Jughead or Betty?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." She really wanted to see him. The last time she wore that red lipstick was at her youngest daughter's home coming, the same evening she invited the Jones men for a nice dinner.

"See me? I though you only needed me for the dirty job." And there it was. FP definetly went to far this time and even he noticed it. 

She frowned. "Ok, I'll just leave if you don't want me here." 

"No wait!" His hand reached for her shoulder and she slowly turned around to face him. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, you know that I was more than happy to help you. Please, come in."

"No, I'll just leave now." God, she did it again. She didn't want to be that stubborn, but she was scared to be hurt by another man, AGAIN.

"Please, I really want to talk to you. H- how is Betty doing?" He run his fingers through his hair and nervously searched for a topic to start a conversation. Jesus, he needed someone he could talk to after everything that has just happened.

She looked deep into his dark eyes. "No, I'm leaving if that's the only reason why you want me to stay because if I remember correctly my daughter moved in with your son and now lives in your trailer so why don't you just ask her yourself? It would save us both some time!"

He lost his patience. "Why can't you understand that I WANT YOU to be here? Dammit Alice you don't have to play a strong, independet and emotionless person you always try to be. After everything that had happened I know about your problems and you can share them with me. Please."

She didn't expect him to be this stubborn. But she decided to just give up and entered the trailer with an upset face. 

"Can I offer you a drink? Coffee? Beer?" FP reached into the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer, without even waiting for an answer and headed to the couch.

"You drink again?", she asked with a poker face, trying not to sound like she even cared about his health and habbits.

"Listen, drinking one beer a week doesn't make you an alcoholic. I'm still a part of the AA and don't plan on quitting." He put the beers on the table in front of them and sat down on the couch next to Alice.

She shrugged and reached for the cold beer, taking a long sip. "I'm getting divorced."

"Really? When did that happen? Now he reached for his beer too and opened it, but didn't even taste it.

"When Hal cheated on me with the one and only Penelope Blossom." 

"Excuse me? This sick son of a bitch... aren't they related or something?" FP didn't even notice when his voice got louder. Now he took a long sip too to drown his anger.

"Yea", she muttered and rubbed her face, "he asked for a divorce because he doesn't want to share any of his inbread money."

"Sick motherfu-", he quickly noticed that his statement would be pretty inapropriate at that moment and started regreting that he even said anything. "Sorry, I just can't believe he did that."

"Don't complain. He's the one cheating on ME."

"Yeah, I know, it's just... I missed you here. At the Southside. It's been pretty boring without you here." He smiled while looking at the beer bottle which was wrapped in his hands.

She couldn't hold back the small giggle. "Yeah, the Northside isn't exactly fun either."

"Yeah, I guess both of our dreams didn't really come true, did they?" It seemed like he couldn't get his eyes off of her. Something deep down told him stop, that he's making a mistake.

But she stared back at him. "This is true."

"It was nice talking to you again with some good old beer. Just like in highschool... we should do that more often." He reached for her hand, which was laying on her lap and squeezed it. He never wanted to let her go again.

Alice nooded and looked at him once again. "All it took was our- my son to kill a man." She let out a gentle laugh.

"Wait, your son?" That's when she remember that she hasn't told him yet. God it was happening. 

"Since when does Alice Cooper have a son?"

She sighted and rubbed her face. "Remember how I left for a year in highschool?"

"Yeah?" For some reason he still couldn't understand where it was going.

"Remember that argument Hal and I had at the home coming that you very nicely told my damn daughter about?"

"I will never forget that yelling", he answered with a giggle, but quickly stopped when he saw her eyes rolling.

"I was telling him that I was pregnant."

"Holy sh- why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I ever find out about that? I mean, I had been at your house so often and didn't even know you had a son?"

"They shipped me of to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy! I gave him up for adopton." There was nothing more she wanted to say. The pain just closed her throat and made her swallow hard.

"And... wait no I still don't understand this. You gave up your son for adoption and what? He suddenly came back and murdered a man at your house?"

There was a pause. Alice had to process everything going on inside her head. "Betty foung him... and that guy tried to hurt me and my son protected me...", she whispered. 

"Oh I see..." FP ran his hand trough his hair again. "I-I'm not mad at you for keeping it away from me. It's just- I want you to trust me. I got rid of a dead body for you, remember? I think I deserve to know such things. We've known each other for decades."

"He's 25, FP", she once again whispered hoping he would do the math. 

"Um... ok? So you're trying to tell me he's an adult now or...?" He seemed to not understand what Alice tried to tell him. Instead he took a long sip of beer.

"FP how many years has it been since we slept together?", she asked realizing she was gonna have to break this all the way down for him. 

"What? Why are you asking that? It's been more... than 20 years. 26 I think- " he suddenly stopped talking and looked deep into Alice's ocean blue eyes. "Wait, are you trying to tell me..."

"It's a boy. His name is Charles Smith. 25. Born with thick brown hair that fell blonde like his mother's", she whispered, "9 pounds even. 23 inches long."

"Holy shit Alice", he rested his face in his hands. FP tried his best to hold back his tears. He didn't know what else to do. "I- I mean we have a SON?!"

"Oh my god you're slow", she muttered, "yes, we have a son."

"And- And I find out about that after 25 years? 25?! I never even had the opportunity to meet him! And insted of telling me that 25 years ago you left me for Hal and said it was his or what?"

Alice got defensive "NO ONE GOT TO FUCKING MEET HIM", she yelled at him, "I just met him a week ago!"

FP looked ahead of himself. He couldn't look at Alice at that moment. "Still a long time for me. Especially that I found out about that on accident?! Did you even plan on tellin' me about that?" He loudly placed the empty bottle of beer on the table.

"You know what? No. I wasn't planning on telling anyone because that is fucking traumatizing to me and I hate that my daughter made me relieve that all over again because of you!" Her eyes were as red as blood and multiple tears were running down her cheeks. 

"God Alice... I understand that you're in pain, but try to imagine how I'm feeling right now. After 25 damn years I find out that I have a secret son with the love of my life?!" He said that. He shouldn't have. FP imediatly regreted saying anything at all.

Alice just looked at him and grabbed her purse. This was one big mistake. A mistake telling him anything and a mistake coming here.

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry!"

"Fuck off FP". She was angry now. 26 years of anger being released now. "You don't know what it feels like to carry a baby around for 9 months knowing you can't keep it. Or 72 hours of pure hell aka labor because they can't give you a c section. Or how I saw his little face a minute before before they ripped him away from me. To know he wasn't adopted and hates me because I abandoned him! So you don't know my pain!"

He couldn't let out a single word. He just couldn't. She finally relieved her emotions and anger and he had nothing to say. Although he was the only person who could calm down the one and only Alice Cooper. FP just waited.

"SO I'M LEAVING", she finished.

"Ok". One word. One single word. She seemed surpriced that he had nothing else to say. The one and only FP Jones.

"Goodbye Alice". Now not only she cried, a single tear rolled down his cheeks too. Alice just grabbed her coat and finally left. But she didn't go far away, she just sat down on the stairs and tried to breathe. Everything was hitting her at once.

Although FP thought that Alice already drove away, he couldn't bring himself to close the door. Deep down he hoped that she would come back. He wanted to hold her cold hands again. But it was too late.

She leaned her head against the trailer, before going back in and slapping him. "That's for knocking me up!"

"Knocking you up? What the hell are you talking about?" He finally got up the couch and stood so close to Alice he could feel her breath on his neck.

"You knocked me up in highschool. I only got with Hal because you started seeing your wife", she snapped.

"Wait, weren't YOU the one who left ME? I loved and cherished you, I spent every moment thinking about you. And when you got pregnant you left me and ran to Hal to start your 'perfect family'. I started seeing Gladys a month after our break up!" 

She looked at him with her red face and hot tears sliding down her cheeks even though she was fighting it.

He knew that it wasn't a perfect moment for that, but he pulled Alice into a hug. He let her cry on her shoulder. She buried her face in his chest. "I hate you."

"And I love you. Guess we have a problem now", he kissed her forehead gently.

She looked him deep into his dark eyes before grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. FP seemed surpriced, but he quickly kissed her back with a deep, intimate kiss. Just like 26 years ago.

She held him closely and tried her best to not burst into tears once again. For a moment he paused their kiss: "Don't cry. Let's just forget about problems for a while." Then he kissed her again and placed his hands on her waist. 

She nooded and tried to calm down. Alice leaned into the kiss and pushed him onto the couch. His hands now reached for her shirt and tried to rip it off her body. He wanted to see her after 26 damn years.

She let the buttons fall around them and she practicly ripped of his shirt. Next he pulled her away and observed her exposed body. "You look beautiful."

Alice blushed. She wasn't 17 anymore. Her body was full with strech marks and she still had a small amount of baby fat she could never shed from Betty. But he didn't see all her inperfections. He just saw the body of a strong, independet and gorgeus woman sitting on his lap. 

She buried her face in his neck and bit down hard. She wanted the whole damn town to know that he was hers. FP let out a silent moan. The pleasure was overwhelming. He later kissed her neck too, then going a little bit lower.

She groaned. "FP what are you doing?, she asked softly before they proceeded.

"Something- I- wanted- for- a- long- time- ". After each word he pressed a kiss on her naked body. She moaned loudly and let him continue.

She groaned and yanked him forward, quickly moving to get rid of his jeans. "Too long."

FP now pushed her skirt down to her knees while keeping on kissing her breast. She even helped him remove her bra after he had some struggle with it.

Alice pushed his boxers down and kissed down his chest before noticing something in the couch and pausing. "FP..."

"What is it?", his eyes were closed because of the breathtaking pleasure. But suddenly she pulled out a used condom. "Is it yours?"

He now opened his eyes and saw what she was holding. "What? No, it's not mine, I don't even know where it comes from."

She though for a moment and finally did the math. "Doesn't Betty sleep on this couch?", she asked praying she was wrong.

"Oh god, did they- ?" FP didn't even want to finish that sentence. "At least they are safe..." Alice made a grosed out face. "That's just nasty", she muttered. 

"Jesus, just throw it away and let's forget about that." He once again grabbed her face and gave her a short kiss.

"Bedroom", she answered after throwing it away. 

"Finally", he picked her up and walked over to his bedroom. The bed was clean and it had new bed sheets, which really surpriced Alice.

She couldn't help but smile. "You're getting domestic? Or is it my daughter?", she teased him.

"Guess I just wanted some changes. And of course I don't want your daughter to feel like she's living in a dustbin", he laughted and placed her on his bed.

It was a long night ahead of them.


End file.
